VideoGameRapBattles Discord
VideoGameRapBattles Discord is the official discord for Video Game Rap Battles. On there, you can chat and hangout with people that are also fans of the series, or even Cam Greely himself. It shows many previews of upcoming battles, post audio for the new battle or just a hint. The channels Info #welcome *Here, whenever an user joins, you will be notify and the user will get a warm welcoming message from the Discord, usually auto generated. #rules *This is where all the rules are listed, those are: #'Do not @ me unless it is an urgent question about the server. Do not add me as a friend! I created this server so that I can chat and call with you guys without you needing to add me. Unless you have a business inquiry, keep the chatting to the server :) ' #'No links in #general please! All the other chat rooms are ok! ' #'Don't @ everyone. Nobody likes spam notifications. ' #'Don't mimic other users user names. Faker. ' #'Keep any ads for your own servers and content to the #advertising room. ' #'Keep things appropriate. Profanity is all good but posting of any inappropriate pictures or destructive messages will not be tolerated. ' #'Keep things PG in #clean. Profanity is ok everywhere else, but members that are uncomfortable with explicit language should be respected in that channel. ' #'Harassment of any kind will not be tolerated. Respect the other members. ' (Note: if you are in the discord server, please follow these rules.) #socials *This is where all of Greely's social medias are listed, those include: #'Youtube https://www.youtube.com/user/VideoGameRapBattles/' # Twitter https://twitter.com/camgreely''' # Facebook https://www.facebook.com/videogamerapbattles/''' # Instagram https://www.instagram.com/camgreely/?hl=en''' # Google+ https://plus.google.com/u/0/+VideoGameRapBattles''' # Itunes https://itunes.apple.com/us/artist/videogamerapbattles/id633566062''' # Spotify https://open.spotify.com/artist/405886WOgGMZsKlEUzw2ZC#_=_ ''' # Discord https://discordapp.com/invite/Cj7QpDT''' #announcements *This is where Cam announces something interesting or new that he has coming for us, it usually is a new battle, audio for the next battle or just something he's been working on or wanting to do in the discord, like talking to his fans. #previews *Here, Cam post all of the hints and previews of the next battle, or the battle after, those include clips or pictures or even the cover art, sometime the release date. Text channels #general *This is where everyone chat and talks about different kind of stuff, including VGRB and other series. #lyric-help *This is where different users help eachother with writing for their battle. #rap-help *Here, everyone help eachothers for their rapping and help improve the audio quality for their battles, making it better. #gaming *This is one of the channel that is not related to rap battles, but video games, the series' main focus. Here, you can talk about different type of games and how good that game is, the opposite and much more. #music *This channel allows you to talk about not just rap, but music, or songs in general. Here, you can share your music, post someone else's music, see what the users think. #collab *Here, you can ask for a collaboration with another user for their battle, giving them a hand in making the battle better and more enjoyable. #share-stuff *Here, you can share what you've seen to the rest of the server, giving them either a good laugh or a good scare, or even both. #promote-yourself *This is where you can promote your own stuff, like battles, cover, videos, discord and much more, it helps increase your fans and motivate you to make more. #art *This is where you can show all your hard work that you spent so much time doing on paint.net, like fanmade cover arts for the new VGRB or even a cool little character you drew in your free time. #memes *Do you like memes? If you do then you're in for a treat 'cause this server's got all type of quality memes for you to enjoy! #clean *As said in the #rules channel, please keep it friendly in this server, not profanity is allowed here. Voice channels #mute-room It's a voice channel, but not really because if you don't wanna do voice chat, you can stay here, but you best just stick to the #general channel. References Category:Cam Greely Category:Video Game Rap Battles